


[podfic] I Sing The Body Electric

by danceswithgary, reena_jenkins



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Robots, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no living being on Earth that cares for Superman as much as LEx."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Sing The Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Sing The Body Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70557) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary). 



  
****  
**Coverartist:[](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/profile)[ **danceswithgary**](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/)**     
****

 

**Length:** 00:05:11  
 __  
 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SV\)%20_I%20Sing%20The%20Body%20Electric_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can click below to stream it:

 


End file.
